New start
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Betrayed by the Soul societ Ichigo is shoved through a mafunctioning portal and when he awakens its to find a pig-masked man chucking money bags at him and having to avoid an old man's bullets. Slash pairings like McHanzo as well as FemSlash for Tracer and Widow. no clue as to who Ichigo should be paired with though.
1. Betrayal

**AN; Let's see how this goes! And the England fic should be updated tomorrow as I have the day off! A-Levels are certainly more hard work than I thought. Oh and italics are thoughts before I forget! Technically I could use this fic as part of my Epq Haha.**

Prologue Ichigo Pov

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I asked looking around at the congregation of comrades and friends, well Ex Friends and Comrades now, who were all glaring at me as though I'd committed some sort of disastrous crime. Looking toward Old Man Yama he replied in his grating old voice "Because, Ichigo Kurosaki you have caused a great many unnecessary deaths and injuries, you walked straight into Hueco Mundo to save a single person not thinking of the repercussions it would cause and problems that could have been avoided." He finished, in front of him Kurotsuchi (the creep) setting up some sort of device, who knows what it does but by the eerie smile on his face was anything to go buy it wasn't good. Turning to face my friend I sent a pleading look at them to try and get them to help me but they all just turned away Uryuu comforting a crying Orihime walking off behind the crowd.

Anger at them for abandoning me growing I ground out "It was me who defeated the Bounts, Me who fought the Arrancars, Me who fought the fullbringers AND ME WHO SOLVED YOUR WHOLE AIZEN PROBLEM AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!" I finished slightly out of breath after the outburst. It was Renji who replied "It is because we would have dealt with the Bounts in our own time _Yeah right you lot were useless against them_ if it weren't for you Aizen would have even been able to create the Arrancar and wouldn't have the Hogyoku, and finally Rukia wouldn't have nearly been executed if she hadn't met you!" he glared, getting very red in the face, kinda matching his hair. Returning the glare ten-fold smirking triumphantly as I saw him flinch.

As I looked around at the captains I was pleased to note that some captains, Toshiro, Unohana, Byakuya and Ukitake didn't seem to agree with what the others were doing I smiled gratefully at them surprised Byakuya of all people didn't agree with it, him being a stickler for the rules and that. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I banish you from this realm or be punished with death" sentenced the old man, however I was busy watching the Mad Scientist get his crazy machine thingy working. Slightly worried at the fact it looked extremely unstable and looked close to collapsing any second and the Evil laugh really didn't help my worries either.

Resigning myself to my fate I walked toward the portal and braced myself for whatever was on the other side, if there was even anything there.


	2. It wasn't me

Chapter 1- I'm innocent I swear  
It was another successful heist for the two junkers known as Junkrat and Roadhog as they ran-sorry retreated from the remains of the bank they had just robbed an irate Soldier 76 coming after them as they evaded his shots. Roadhog grabbed his teammate and ran into an alleyway Junkrat laughing as he saw the Soldier get caught in one of his traps. Seeing someone at the end of the alley where it then forked off in two directions assuming the kid was the hand-off person he chucked the bags at the kid and wish him luck "Good luck kid, that Soldier is not a happy camper" as he ran off down the left alley with Junkrat shouting "Good Luck Mate" as they disappeared around a corner.

Ichigo Pov  
Staring as the two forms ran around the corner, I start to wonder how I get myself into these situations, is it just bad luck or Murphy's Law? I've had enough bad luck to last me a lifetime thanks, no pun intended. Looking towards where the unusual (understatement of the century) duo had come from I saw an older man charging at me with a gun. Eyes widening I sprinted into the right alleyway to avoid the spray of bullets. Looking at the money bags, or what was left of them I was very glad for my reflexes the Goat Face had taught (more like assassination attempts) me over the years. I tried to peer around the corner to try and locate the old man however I was immediately jerked back as he didn't even wait before firing a triad of rockets at me "I'm unarmed!" I shouted in English for my defence, as that had been what the other two had been speaking. "Like I'll believe that kid" groaned out an American-accented voice. I could hear his footsteps getting louder with every second passed so I stood up and put my hands up waiting for him to round the corner. Relieved to have not felt a bullet pierce my skin, he didn't shoot me as he came around the corner although the gun was still tracked on me which didn't completely fill me with hope that he'd let me go. "Tch, so Talon have been reduced to using children? Pathetic" came the rough voice. Annoyed at the fact, which he was both calling me a child and underestimating me I snapped back at him "Hey! For one I'm not a kid Old Man I have been in a war and I know how to fight and two you'll end up regretting that you underestimated me, oh and I wasn't involved with the two weirdos with the money bags, " He gave a slight rough chuckle, "Oh, and who were those men?" I finished.  
"I'm sure it was a coincidence kid, you're coming with me. Oh, try and escape and you'll be meeting my gun up close and personal" the geezer exclaimed. He grabbed my hands and trapped them in handcuffs He began walking me towards the plane he had waiting for pick up. Meanwhile trying to still understand what had just happened, I was staring in awe at the plane, how far had technology come to make such a vehicle that looked like it could break the sound barrier at the same time I was wondering whether or not it was even safe to travel in. After being strapped in, the Soldier steadied himself in the seat in front of me. He seemed to be more relaxed but he was keeping his gun very close to him. I guess I am not allowed to have a peaceful life or even choose what I want to do. Sighing heavily, I thought to myself _Murphy's Law really hates me.  
_


	3. Questions

**An: Here's the next chapter folks! Now I think I'll do an Ichigo x Hana fluffy one-shot along with a couple other characters when possible. Kudos to my friend Amber for Beta'ing! Ps to clarify it a bit better Ichi-chan is 22 (I want him to be able to drink for some fun stuff later on)**

 **Chapter 2-Meet and Greet**

Ichigo pov

Looking out the circular plane windows I stared out into the sunset. As the orange and pinks rays bounced off the ocean, it shone the beauty of the scene along with the nostalgia of when everyone went the beach for the weekend, soul reapers and family.

 _Flashback_

 _After a fun-filled day on the beach full of boob-buckets, sandcastles and playing volleyball, everyone was sat on the beach eating ice cream and laughing at one another. As they watched the sun set, the bright colours shone on the open seas, making the day more memorable (it had been the first time a lot of the soul reapers had seen the sea). Orihime then broke the silence of happiness "Everyone. Let's promise to always stay friends so we can make more memorable days like this together and have lots of fun!" she finished smiling happily safe to say we all toasted to that. The worries of Aizen completely gone from our minds. Looking over at the old man, Karin and Yuzu I smiled as I saw that the old man was being a nuisance again just like normal._

 _Flashback end_

 _Turns out none of us kept our promise_ I thought to myself as I turned back around to face the soldier who was most likely scowling at me but I couldn't really tell because of his weird mask being in the way. his grating voice suddenly spoke "We'll be arriving at base soon kid, try anything and you'll know about it" he threatened as the plane began its decent.

As the plane landed I was pulled up by the old man whilst the doors were opened and he walked me down the ramp of the cargo plane. With his gun held loosely in his right arm he held my handcuffs tighter with his left. Looking around I could see that the base we were on was large and quite complex, along with the fact it was apparently on an island in the middle of nowhere so no real escape plan there. In front of us I saw what appeared to be a cowboy. He was standing along with a lean built, brown haired girl who was wearing a giggling grin. She seemed to be wearing some sort of a weird blue chest plate that was pulsing and finally,I spotted a gorilla. A GORILLA?! How on earth is a gorilla of all things a soldier? And why is it so big and wearing armour? Schooling my features into my usual scowl I pretended that the three beings in front of me were normal, then again when has my life or the people I've known ever been normal. Reaching the unusual looking trio, the gorilla spoke first "Good job 76 hand off the prisoner to Jesse and we'll get started on questioning, meanwhile Soldier, you'll write your mission report and get something to eat. Lena you go with Jesse and start interrogating him, then I'll join you shortly." He finished giving out his orders. He gestured to the two standing beside him to take me. The cowboy, who I assumed was Jesse, reached for the cuffs and with an agreeing nod towards the gorilla, he began walking me towards one of the buildings with the woman jogging ahead of us.

As we entered the building I was shoved into an interrogation room simply fitted with just a table and chair. After having my handcuffs removed, I still felt the prints they had left behind. "So then love, what do you know about Talon?" the brunette asked as she sat on the table, swinging her legs. "Other than the fact birds of prey have them and apparently rob banks, I don't know" I replied trying to convince the truth to them compared to the lie she thought I was telling. "Oh haha, seriously I don't want to hurt you" she retorted cheerfully though her voice was cold as ice. Sighing to myself I simply asked "what year is it?" to which she replied 2075 and from that I began "Well as you see, I was born on the 25th July in 1999 so somehow I've travelled a good 75 years into the future, secondly, I'm not from this dimension and finally, I have no idea who any of you lot are. Oh and the fact I went from being in Japan to America." I finished smirking as the woman nearly fell off the table laughing, "You what mate?!" she exclaimed with her accent becoming thicker with her disbelief. The cowboy chuckled at her reaction, "I have to say we were not expecting that, what reason do we have to believe ya?" he questioned looking me in the eye to determine whether or not I was lying. Shrugging in response I replied "It's the truth whether you believe me or not" making sure to look him in the eye, seeing him nod to himself he spoke in his causal southern American drawl "Ya ain't lying are ya partner?" shaking his head he spoke to the woman as she recovered from her shock grinning once again at what he'd apparently said. They both then left the room leaving me alone to my thoughts as they probably went to give the answers of my questioning to the Gorilla and old man. A few minutes later, my eyes became heavy and so much so I had to give in.

Jolting awake as I heard the door open, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and saw four people enter the room: the Gorilla, the woman (Lena?), the cowboy (Jesse, Josh?) and the old man. As the others stood there the gorilla spoke up "After discussion we have decided to offer you a place in our team, Overwatch" he asked pushing the glasses (How do they even fit) up his nose. Surprised at the offer and confused simultaneously I replied, "Uh, well ok? But what exactly is Overwatch?". The old man answered my query "It's a group of people with extraordinary abilities/technology and we try to solve any international problems" as he finished I heard the woman murmur "Despite the fact Overwatch is illegal". _Sounds simple enough to me, they're technically doing what I did over Karakura_ I thought to myselfbefore smiling and taking the offered hand shaking it "I like the sound of that, name's Ichigo Kurosaki, 22 from Karakura Japan."


	4. Meet the crew

An sorry this

Took so long my wifi is dying slowly and painfully and all fics I was writing have disappeared from my laptop

4-Meet the crew

Ichigo Pov

Well. This is awkward. Looking around the canteen/dining room seeing a load of other people (and robots, because they apparently exist) talking amiably with one another I was completely lost as to what to do. This didn't last long though as someone noticed me, I guess my hair kinda makes me stand out along with the completely clueless expression on my face and so the whole hall went silent.

The woman who greeted me was the one to break the silence "Over here Ichigo!" she waved at me before blinking over and dragging me over to her and where her friends were sat, bemused expressions on their faces as though they were used to her antics. Smiling slightly as I was dragged over to the furthermost corner table where 3 others were sat, one was a average height with dark brown hair in a bun on top of her head with a pair of senbon running through them along with hazel coloured eyes behind thick framed glasses and wearing a vest top and jeans her very warm looking jacket next to her. Next to her was a teen clad in a blue bodysuit with different companies advertising on it, with brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders with dark brown eyes her suit didn't leave much to the imagination to say the least. Opposite her was a tall pink haired woman in a blue metal futuristic looking weightlifters outfit with a star over her left eye and a large tattoo of the number 512, perhaps the max weight she can lift?

After looking over the trio Lena introduced them "This is Mei, Hana and Zarya!" pointing to the three women in turn, turning to face them she then enthusiastically introduced me "Guys this is Ichigo Kurosaki from Japan and is 22yrs old although technically he should be around 80 cos he's from the past!" groaning slightly at she'd said I braced myself for the questions that would be asked, noticing no one had said anything I relaxed a bit a Sat down beside Zarya-San who just nodded in greeting going back to her meal.

Looking over to Mei-san and Hana-san I saw the latter had an extremely excited face on her but before she could say anything Mei-San interrupted her and asked "What was it like back there Ichigo? Was the weather nice back then?" smiling slightly, I replied "I can't say much about the rest of the world but in my home town in Japan the weather was always good sunny most days but we still got rain and snow. Everything was peaceful, mostly I just had to handle bullies, thugs and the like because of my hair colour. Which is natural by the way. However there were some events that threatened to end my life as I knew it so I fought against the tyrant and after lots of training and fighting I managed to do it, however after solving all their problems for them the group I was working with betrayed me, even my closest friends and shoved me through a prototype teleporter for lack of a better description." I finished anger creeping into my voice as I finished, that however was overtaken by grief as I explained about my family "They didn't even let me say goodbye to my sisters Karin and Yuzu who I protected throughout my life and my Dad who as much of an idiot as he was at times a good, loving father who wanted to keep his family safe" rubbing at my eyes a little I looked up to see all the girls with looks of both anger and sadness about what had happened to me. Smiling though Zarya-San spoke up "Well you must honour and remember them, you shall be making new friends and family here in the future, so remember them and live for them, da?" a shocked expression came over my face at what she had said the others Nodding in agreement to her statement. "Thank you, especially for making me feel like less of an outsider, who else here should I get to know? I cannot just keep calling them by the nicknames I have for them" I questioned looking around the Dining area.

"Well, first we have the founding members of Overwatch, Reindhardt Wilhelm the large man with white hair, then we have Soldier 76 who used to be known as Jack Morrison the man with the large visor on his face oooh the old man, Angela Ziegler code name 'Mercy' the teams main healer. Ana Amari who everyone thought was dead until recently is the older woman with the tattoo under her eye and the braided white hair and then Winston the large Gorilla. Well I have something to call him now at least. And the small blonde man with the prosthetic is Torbjorn who manages our weapons and defence." Mei-san pointed toward a table on the far right wear the large man Reinhardt? Was eating with gusto before he was admonished by Amari-san.

Pointing to a table near the middle of the hall she began "Next we have Jesse Mcree the guy in the cowboy get up, sat next to him is his boyfriend Hanzo Shimada with the dragon tattoo and. Next to those two is Satya Vaswani a user of hard light, which is using light to make things into existence."

Finally pointing to a table just to the left of us she introduced "The Monk Omnic Zenyatta cool so robots are a thing and can apparently float and his student Genji Shimada Hanzo's younger brother who became a Cyborg so he could live on and is trying to rid himself of his hatred to his brother for killing him" I looked and saw the Cyborg guy Genji? Open his mask so he could eat and saw him smirk at me, scowling in retaliation I look back to Mei-san "Thank you for that, although I admit I'm not the best with names so I'll probably have to be reminded, a lot" I smiled and saw a guy on skates come rolling towards us and Hana-san piped up "And this is the epic Dj Lucio! Lucio this is Ichigo he's from the past!" he looked at me with wide eyes and I nodded to prove she wasn't lying "Sooooo Ichigo, did you play many video games in the past? They must be really different to now right? Ooooh ooh and what can you do ability-wise?" she asked? No more like ordered, grimacing I replied "I never really played games much but the ones I did play I was pretty good at I won the nationals a couple of times for arcade games but I didn't play too often, school, work and saving the afterlife got in the way. I don't know if I still have my old abilities though, I don't have my substitute badge so I don't know how it'll work I can try later though" I replied yawning slightly, not really feeling the same hungry for a change. "I'll shoe you to your room love!" Lena said as enthusiastically as ever blinking out the room forcing me to run after her to try and keep up, deciding to see if it would work and attempted bringer light nearly running face first into a wall as it worked nice wonder what else works I'll check tomorrow yawning again as I reached my room "Thanks Lena-san" I said as she blinked off. Immediately I collapsed on my bed and was out like a light.


	5. Training pt1

**An: Again I apologise for the wait but blame EE/BT it's their fault I have no wifi.**

 **Chapter 5 – Training**

Ichigo pov

Wincing a little as I opened my bleary eyes to a bright light shining through my curtains I braced for the usual shouting and attack of Goat-face only to remember he wasn't here to test my reflexes. "Constant Vigilance" he would always say with a smile before he was booted outside for his daily breath of fresh air. Relaxing at this knowledge I lay back down on my bed hoping to get just a few more minutes' rest but just as I was closing my eyes I heard my door slide open to reveal an apparently very excited Hana who immediately jumped on my stomach resulting in me losing any breath that was in my lungs along with a bruised rib from the impact.

Spluttering a little as she moved off me I managed to cough out "And _cough_ , why are you _cough_ so excited?" wheezing still in pain, though to a lesser degree she had moved and they could begin healing. "Well, my friend today we'll be checking out those neat moves of yours!" she explained getting more and more hyped up as she went babbling along with me just nodding in agreement as to what she was saying. "Well then Mister, you have 10 minutes to get dressed before I drag you out of here, everyone wants to see what you can do even 76!" as she ran out the door, presumably giving me privacy to have a shower and get dressed.

After a quick shower and finding some clothes I liked I left my room to find Hana on a PSP handheld device playing some re-vamped arcade game with a plate of food beside her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention she jumped a little and glared at me before jumping up and putting the device in one of her apparently, many pockets grabbing the plate beside her and shoving it in my face as she got up huffing slightly at the fact I surprised her to which I smiled at. "Follow me then Ichigo! Eat quickly though to get some energy in ya!" she ordered as we made our way around the maze-like compound with me vowing under my breath _"I am never going to remember this"_ as I finished off the jam on toast and fruit.

Rounding yet another corner we arrived at a large dome that reminded me of the training ground beneath Urahara's shop, being large and empty except in here were all the people I had seen last night. Starting slightly at the whole 'sentient robots and cyborgs are totally thing' since we didn't even have robots in my time I braced myself slightly as I walked toward the congregation.

The old man stepped forward and barked, "Today we'll be testing the range of your abilities and how well they work against different enemies at different ranges. Let's start from the beginning what are your main abilities?" he finished looking expectantly at me, thinking slightly I replied. "Well my main weapon is my sword, Zangetsu which is a long Subasa in its first form, from that I can release a portion of my power to change Zangetsu into its second form a Kyber knife and hollowed short sword and my final form where I release a larger part of my power to call upon my instincts and gain more animalistic capabilities as well as strength, _insert deep breath._ Then I have the basic forms of transportation that allow me to move great distances in a very short amount of time either silently or creating a sonic boom. Then there are Kido which are split Bakudo which are binding spells and Kido which are direct attacks, there is also another branch dedicated for healing but I don't have enough control for it. Those are the basics of being a Shinigami and my abilities, you'll see the rest of them if I need them when we fight" smirking at the shocked faces on some of the teams faces.

"By Shinigami you mean Death God right? Like in old tales?" questioned the cyborg, Genj? Shrugging slightly in response I replied "A Shinigami is a person who is trained in the afterlife to defeat Hollows and collect lost souls and send them to the afterlife where it is possible for them to become a Shinigami too if they have enough spirit energy. A hollow is what a soul becomes if it doesn't pass over onto the other side quickly and so Shinigami purify the hollows so the souls are freed. Now when do we fight? I'm getting kinda bored here." I huffed looking at the priceless faces and engraving them in my memory for the future. "Fine kid, we'll start you off at distance fights before we get onto close combat, it seems like you'll be much better at that." Ordered the soldier before everyone walked off to the side give me room and get out of range of any wayward attacks.

Taking a deep breath I held my right hand out in front of it and imagined the comforting weight of Zangetsu in my grip as well as my normal shikashau, short sleeved and black with a white obi underneath. Opening my eyes I looked and saw Zangetsu in my hand smiling at the thought of my two sword spirits permanently stuck in an argument about some menial thing. As well as my normal shinigami clothes which reminded me of the Seireitei and all my old comrades/friends.

Looking around the training area I saw lots of automated robots roaming about mindlessly in different places so I quickly fired of small concentrated Getsugas so as not to cause damage to the arena as soon as the area was cleared more robots were deployed this time armed and more mobile to avoid more attacks. Less than a minute later the robots were just piles of burning metal and plastic frazzling out and with a bored sigh at how easy it was, noticing one bot that had hidden? Behind a pile of its comrades there was the 'bot trembling almost, wanting to try something I pointed my hand and shouted "Hakudo N0.25 Shakkaho!" and watched the huge explosion that occurred as soon as it hit the 'bot, completely eviscerating it.

 **AN; I apologise for the wait the next part of this should be up at the end of the week hopefully!**


End file.
